


Reassurance

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Babies, Fatherhood, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Married Life, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Roland has a nightmares, but instead of using alcohol to cope with it, he goes into his son's room, to reassure himself of the life he has.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written about these two, eh?

Roland's eyes snapped open in the darkness. He sat up on his elbows, panting, his heart racing, his body filmed in cold sweat. He looked around, taking in the familiar sight of his and Aiden's bedroom. Aiden himself was cuddled against his side, one of his lanky arms thrown across Roland's chest. He was snoring quietly, his blond hair tousled against his pillow. Roland smiled at his sleeping husband and reached over to stroke his hair. His breathing slowly steadied, but he still felt shaken, his heart still pounding furiously. He hadn't had that particular nightmare in a long time. Roland sighed, scrubbing his hands across his face. He carefully slipped out of bed and pulled on his robe, then quietly left the room. He walked a little ways down the hall and into Anthony's nursery.

He walked over to his son's crib and looked down at him. The sight of Anthony, sound asleep, his little hands balled up beside his head, was more soothing than any alcohol downstairs in the liquor cabinet. Roland sighed softly, the last of his anxiety fading away. He wished he could pick his son up, cradle him against his chest, but he didn't want to disturb him. Instead, he reached down and very lightly stroked the downy hair on Anthony's head.

"I love you, Anthony," Roland whispered. "So much."

The infant cooed softly at Roland's touch, and he smiled at the sight. He stood there for a long time, hovering over his son, watching him sleep. Anthony had been home a month now, and still, Roland was having a hard time processing the fact that he had a child. Had a family at all for that matter. He sighed and stroked his son's hair again.

"Roland?" Aiden suddenly asked, jolting the older man out of his reverie.

Roland turned around. Aiden stood in the doorway of the nursery, wearing only some fleece sleep pants that hung low on his hips. His hair was messy, his brown eyes full of love and worry. He walked into the room and joined Roland by the crib.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, quietly. "Was he crying?"

"No," Roland answered. "I just...I had a nightmare, so I just needed to come here. For reassurance, I guess."

"Reassurance?" Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow. He placed one of his hands on top of Roland's. interlacing their fingers. "Reassurance for what?"

Roland sighed and ran his other hand through his tangled curls, then through his beard. 

"Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that I have this," he said. "That I have a family. I never thought that I would, considering what I used to be." He paused, licking his lips. "I sometimes dream that all of this isn't real. That meeting you and having Anthony was just the result of too many pills and drinks. I thought that coming in here, seeing Anthony, touching him, would reassure me that this is real. That I'm not dreaming."

Aiden smiled at Roland, squeezing his hand. "Is it helping?"

Roland grinned, looking at Aiden for a minute before looking back down at their son. "Yeah, I think it is."

Aiden kissed him and rested his head against his husband's shoulder. The two of them stayed in the nursery for a few more minutes, until they left and returned to their bedroom. Roland laid down and pulled Aiden against his chest, kissing his hair. Aiden purred and nuzzled his husband's chest, kissing the scar and the tattoo there. 

"I love you, Aiden," Roland whispered. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Aiden replied with a smile. "And I love you. You know that too, right?"

Roland smiled, caressing his husband's cheek. "Absolutely."

They kissed again, and Aiden laid his head against Roland's chest. He fell asleep again quickly, and Roland kissed his forehead before falling asleep as well.


End file.
